Folding or pocket knives include blades, scales and further arrangements for pivoting and housing the blades. Knives used for filleting, cutting and cleaning fish or other food substances require periodic thorough cleaning.
The construction, assembly, orientation of parts or disassembly of prior knives has not afforded desired simplicity and ease of operation while at the same time permitting required cleaning.